Mane six in America
by Randomstorywritingguy
Summary: Twilight Sparkle's spell goes wrong and the mane six get teleported to America, and a human named David finds them. Not only that but they have been changed into humans. A story from my old account that I can't get back into where I was known as bronydudeshadow
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

**Ok everypony this is my first story so review, tell me what you thought and yeah. I own nothing. Except the story, idea and David**.

So David was driving down the street in his black van at night, heading home to be exact. He had won the van in a card game although at the time the van was rusty and had a broken windshield. However David had spent lots of time and money on it and he had it painted black because he loves the color black. He had also one his 3 bedroom and 2 bathroom house in a card game. He was amazing at cards. Surprisingly enough he is only 19. He is 6'2 and weighs 160 lbs. He wears all black and has spikes on his shoulders. He also wears spiked gloves.

He doesn't give a fuck what people say about him, even if it got him into a lot of fights. Sure it's a bit different that he wears these different clothes but it doesn't matter to him. David didn't care that he was alone; he would rather be alone then be with someone that would use or cheat on him. David liked to be alone. He isolated himself because he didn't trust many people. He also didn't want to trust people. Sometimes he wished he had friends but he told himself it didn't matter. And he believed it.

So anyways as David rode down the street he couldn't help but see a bright light in the lake right next to him."What the fucking hell!" David said aloud in surprise as a very bright flash of light suddenly illuminated the dark night. "Jeezus Christ!" David exclaimed as he hit the brake and covered his eyes. "Damn it" he said as he tried to peek thru his fingers only to be slightly blinded by the light.

After about 5 minutes of covering his eyes the light had gone away. And to David's great surprise there were 2 girls at the edge of the water. They were obviously unconscious. "Damn it. I don't know how the hell those girls got there but I guess I had better get them." So David as he walked over to the two unconscious girls. Then when he got closer he pulled them into his arms. Damn it. David thought to himself this may be harder than I thought it would be. But to his great surprise it didn't take him long to get the two to his van. "Jeezus Christ. Gotta stop saving random people from trouble." David told himself. He hated the fact that he helped people all the time. He told himself it was a weakness. David mentally scolded himself.

He glanced at the two females he had just saved. One had blond ponytail and a cowboy hat on. And the other had a rainbow hair that went partially down her back and front. And they were both naked. "Perfect" David said sarcastically to himself as he strapped the two girls into his van with a loud groan. How the fuck am I going to explain what happened to these two. He also made sure he didn't stare at the two unconscious girl's naked bodies. Then to his surprise the bright light came back again but this time it was ten times brighter then the first time. "Ughhh!" David screeched in pain as he was blinded by the light. David quickly plopped down onto the ground and covered his eyes. God damn it! David thought to himself with a groan of pain. Where the fucking hell is this bright light coming from! This doesn't make any sense! Light shouldn't be coming outta nowhere by the river or at all. Well unless it was the sun or the moon.

David frowned. Fuck I hope that someone else sees this as well. Well if you can see anything. David decided to try and look but the bright light was still there so he had to quickly look away yet again. Damn it. David thought to himself this is so stupid and retarded and shouldn't be happening at all. Since he wasn't able to see he decided to think about where he would put the two girls. He decided he would put them in one of the bedrooms. Seems like a good idea. "Man this is so stupid." David muttered aloud to no one in particular. He remembered one time when he accidently ran into a girl and her boyfriend kicked his ass for no reason.

David glanced up and to his surprise the light was gone. Yes! David thought to himself with a small grin. But the grin disappeared instantly as he saw 4 more girls in the water. "God damn it!" David said in frustration. "Why are girls just randomly appearing in this river at this time for!". He began to wonder how the hell they got here. Was that bright light a portal? Or a time machine?...who knows. David reached the girls quickly. He took them two at a time to his van. Then he frowned as he looked at them and smacked himself in the face. They were all nude. What the fuck is up with naked girls just appearing David asked himself even though he knew he couldn't answer it. One of the girls had dark pink curly hair, another had purple hair with a stripe of black or something in it, one had light pink hair, and the last had this purple hair but it was in a fancy fashion. Why am I the only one that's seen this! David wondered to himself. Because he knew if anyone had seen this they would have either surrounded the lake or called the cops or something!

David sighed as he drove home. How the fuck am I going to get them inside without picking them up again. How am I going to feed them! But as he thought about this he also thought about this. How the fuck am I going to clothe them! I don't want them walking around in my clothes. And I doubt they would want to as well. Fuck guess I will have to ask Jessica if I can borrow some clothes from her. Jessica was David's only friends. They had gone out a long time ago and decided to stay good friends because it was just getting too much complicated being a couple. Anyways as he drove home he thought about the six naked girls in the back of his van. "Where they teleported here?" David asked himself with a wide frown. And if they were why did they appear in the middle of the lake? He just couldn't find a logical explanation for this. Oh fuck it. He finally decided. Not like it's going to help me in anyway if I know why they came here.

David sighed loudly as he pulled his phone out and called Jessica. "Hello?" Jessica said as she answered "Hey this David, do you any chance have some extra clothes I could borrow?" "Clothes? Well of course but I didn't know you were into where females clothes." Jessica said obvious surprise in her voice. "There not for me you idiot there for some girls that are going to stay for a couple days at my place." David said slightly irritated that Jessica would think that he would cross-dress. "Well...ok...ill drop them off at your house before I head home." Jessica said giggling as she thought of David in her big pink dress with a red bow in his hair. "Thanks bye." David said hanging up. He wasn't one to talk much unless he had to. For example when he made up this sob story to some random guy to get the guy to drive his drunken ass home. Anyways as David pulled into his driveway and pushed a special button on his van to open his garage he noticed a huge box outside of his door.

"Why the hell is there a big box in front of my house?" David asked no one in particular. Oh well he thought to himself with a small evil grin. Maybe it's a ton of cash or a shipment of drugs some guy left in front of my house to make me get arrested. Then he parked his car in the garage. Got out and went over to the box. It had a note on it that read:

Here are the clothes you wanted. I wasn't sure what you want so I just got a little bit of everything in there for you. You owe me now though. So start thinking about a way you can pay me back. And calls sometime will ya? We don't chat as much as we used to. I miss talking to you. Even if you don't really say all that much. Ok well you're welcome. The note ended.

David sighed loudly. I owe her just for getting some clothes? God damn it. David then proceeded to take the six girls in. While trying not to grab a boob or ass which was very hard. It took him a whole 8 minutes to get all the girls into the house. And it took about a minute to get the giant box inside. Ok. David thought to himself with a frown. How the hell am I going to get clothes on the girls. They were all obviously around his age. Should I just wait till they wake up or do it myself. He didn't have to decide because the decision was made for him as one of the girls stirred.

"Ouch my head." It was the one with the rainbow hair.

 **Tell me what you thought and whether I should continue this or not.**


	2. Rainbow dash?

David frowned as he watched the rainbow haired girl get up and glance at her surroundings until her eyes fell upon him. He watched her eyes slowly widen and then she glanced down at herself. And immediately let out a loud shriek which made David run over and quickly clamp his hand over mouth.

"Mmph" the rainbow haired girl tried to say something but her mouth was covered. She glared at David as he gave her a glare in return.

"Now are you going to calm down or am I going to have to keep holding your mouth shut?" David asked watching the rainbow haired girl stare at him. Her reddish magenta eyes stared deep into his. David let go of her mouth and immediately wished he hasn't as a torrent of questions and accusations came out of her mouth.

"Where am I? What did you do to my friends? Who are you? What happened to my awesome Pegasus body? Wh-"David covered her mouth with his hand again.

"Look if you're going to be asking questions it's going to one a time, so shut up, go sit down and start asking your questions one by one." David said shoving her towards the couch he had in the middle of his living room. It wasn't a great couch but it was a couch never the less. The rainbow haired girl hit the back of the couch hard or so David thought by the pained look she gave him.

After a quick glaring match and a frown the rainbow haired girl started to ask her questions. "Where am I?" She asked. "And how did I get here?"

"You're in my house, as for how you got here I pulled you and your friends out of a river, probably saving your lives. How did you girls just appear out of thin air? And what did you mean by what happened to my Pegasus body?" David answered and decided to ask some questions of his own. He watched as the girls eyes widened in surprise when he told her he had pretty much saved her life. "I only saved your guys lives so I wouldn't have guilty thoughts." He said earning himself a look of complete disbelieve.

"We were teleported by Twilights magic. And I am a Pegasus pony. My names Rainbow Dash I'm the fastest Pegasus in all of Ponyville." Rainbow dash said puffing her chest. David just glanced at her for a second. Teleporting? Well least I was right about that. A Pegasus pony? What the hell is this crazy girl on? Rainbow dash? What the hell kind of name is that! David thought to himself with a frown.

"My names David and You aren't and you never have been a Pegasus pony, nice joke. How the hell did you teleport here?"David said, as he watched the look of disbelieve and a flash of anger cross Rainbow Dash's face.

"I am a Pegasus pony." Rainbow Dash said getting right up into David's face and pressing her forehead against his so she could glare into his eyes. "Why don't you believe me? Also Twilights a unicorn so she used her magic."

"A unicorn and a Pegasus? That's the biggest load of bullshit I ever heard." David said taking a step back because he was getting uncomfortable by being so close to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash got right back into David's face and grabbed both sides of his face and stared into his eyes. " . .PONY" She put lots of emphasis on each word and gave him a very sad, yet at the same time determined look. There were tears in her eyes as she glared at the slightly larger human.

David sighed. "Ok….give me a second here." David said and walked away from the girl and looked out the window and just thought about what she had said and how he had found her and finally how it all seemed to come together.

After about 5 minutes of just watching David and trying to guess what he was thinking Rainbow Dash finally walked over to his side and stared at him and watched his facial expressions hoping to find some answer from it. But his face was blank, and nothing told her what he was thinking or if he was thinking about what she had told him.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she jabbed him gently in the shoulder. He didn't turn to her right away and he didn't shout or angrily tell her off. Instead he let out a long sigh and grabbed her head looked straight into her eyes and said. "I believe you."

Rainbow Dash just stared and gaped and then quickly hugged him tightly a smile on her face. She was overjoyed that he believed her. Now he might help her and her friends get home. Although the last thing on his mind was to get them home, the only thing on his mind was how awkward this hug was. A naked rainbow haired girl hugging his chest with a grin and him awkwardly returning the hug.

"Ok enough Rainbow Dash." David said gently extracting her from his chest. "Now you need to put some clothes on."

"Why do I need to put on clothes for? I like being naked, clothes are uncomfortable." She said pouting a little bit.

David frowned. I guess when you're a pony you don't always have to wear clothes. Wait what about dudes…and chicks….grr whatever. David thought feeling a little creeped out he was even having this conversation with himself. "Rainbow Dash everybody has to wear clothes unless their home alone." David explained watching her face fall.

"Fine!" Rainbow dash said with a roll of her eyes. But then a she thought of something. I'm in David's home...so…I should be able to stay naked. Rainbow Dash thought to herself with a grin. "Hey David since I'm in your house cant I stay naked? Please?" She even went as far as to do the puppy dog look.

"No, you can't Rainbow, so pick your clothes out of the box." David said pointing to the box by his door and ignoring Rainbow Dash as she muttered under her breath. And watched her curious glanced at the clothes in the box. Wait…if she's a pony from another world…she probably doesn't know about t-shirts, jeans or bras and panties…crap.

"Umm how do I put these on?" Rainbow Dash asked having a bra in one hand and panties in the other. David just facepalmed and swore quickly under his breath as he walked over to help her out. He showed her how to put on the bra and panties although after a quick argument about the discomfort with the bra and whether or not she really needed to have it on, he had gotten Rainbow Dash into a blue skirt, and a matching blue shirt.

"Now we should get your friends some blanket so they don't freeze." David said walking over to a closet and pulled out 3 large blankets and 3 sleeping bags. And with the help of Rainbow Dash he covered up her friends. "I'm going to go take a shower." David said with a long sigh.

"I'm going to take a nap on the couch." Rainbow Dash said and grabbed the spare blanket and got comfy on the couch.

David walked up the stairs to the bathroom. It had the usual towel rack and tooth brush holder and medicine cabinet with meds, deodorant, first aid kit, and other normal stuff. David took off his clothes and set them on the bathroom counter after closing and locking the door(he didn't want to take the chances of Rainbow Dash or any of her friends coming up and walking in on him.) he stared at himself in the mirror for a couple seconds before turning and walking into the shower. He closed the shower curtain and turned on the water and smiled as the warm water relaxed his muscles and began to forget about what had happened today.

After about a good 15 mins of relaxing he heard a knock at the door and then he heard Rainbow Dash say in a very excited shout "One of my friends had woken up!"


	3. Twilight Sparkle

David sighed loudly as he got out of the shower and dried himself off. He glanced at himself in the mirror and saw his unhappy, annoyed expression. And decided it was exactly how he felt. Sure he was kinda happy one of the other girls woke up (it meant that he was that much closer to getting rid of them) it also meant that he might have someone else to explain what the hell happened and why it happened.  
David wrapped a towel around himself and quickly walked into his room. He ignored his thoughts of lying down, going to sleep and forgetting this ever happened. He picked out a black pair of pants and a black muscle shirt. He would have picked his lounge pants with the flames and matching shirt with flames if there weren't girls in his house. He pondered just pretending he didn't hear Rainbow Dash but decided it would just make things worse.

He walked down the stairs quickly and glanced at the couch where to his great surprise a purple haired girl with a pink stripe in her hair, was sitting reading a book on the human body. What also surprised him was how far she had gotten into the book. He also noted that Rainbow Dash was passed out on the floor with a line of drool going down her chin, making David shake his with a sigh.  
The purple haired girl caught his sigh and glanced up in surprise. But she quickly got over it and said with a smile

"Hello, my names Twilight Sparkle. I'm guessing your the guy that Rainbow Dash has told me about? David was it?"

David just stared for a couple seconds. And in those couple seconds he noticed that she had a purple dress with a matching purple t-shirt with an outline of her chest on it. Great David thought with a silent groan. She didn't like the bra either did she? Damn it Rainbow Dash. He blamed Rainbow Dash since she was the first to not have a bra on. At least Twilight Sparkle didn't argue about the clothes. David thought to himself.  
But ignoring his thoughts he said in return.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle, yes my names David. How long have you been awake?" He asked. Even though his face showed no hint of curiosity or wonder he was wondering. He was wondering how Rainbow Dash could have told her about him and then passed out if he had only taken ten minutes to get down here.

"Oh only about 30 mins. Why? Also did you really save us?" Twilight Sparkle got up and looked David eyes wide with curiosity. I wonder if he really did what Rainbow Dash said he did. Twilight wondered to herself then thought quickly.

David noticed that Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were the same height, give or take centimeter or two. Weird. David thought. If these two are so close in heights are the other girls the same size?

"No reason. And yes I did save you. Now how the hell did you get here? And what was with the light?" David said with a slight growl in his voice. Which he kinda wished he hadn't done because Twilight Sparkle took a couple steps back in fear.

"Well thank you. And...well... I kinda was trying a new spell and it was supposed to teleport us to cantorlot."Twilight said her voice starting to get quieter after each word. She glanced at the ground hoping he wouldn't be too much mad. If what Rainbow Dash said was true he might flip out on her any moment. So she got ready for him to shove her or something worse.

David listened to every word his frown getting larger after every word. He was going to tell her how much everything she said sounded like BS but she looked scared and tired. Well I'm tired right now. David thought to himself with a small groan. So ill question her tomorrow.

"Look ill question you tomorrow right now I'm tired and want to go to bed. So why don't you grab your blanket and go to sleep on the couch." David said. But once he said 'sleep' Twilight fell unconscious right where she stood and fell forwards right into David. What the hell? David thought to himself with a bewildered expression on his face as he held the sleeping Twilight in his arms. Why did she just fall asleep when I said sleep? Was she really that tired? Grrd stupid fu-but his thought was interrupted as she let out a cute little snore.  
David sighed. And then set her down on the couch and covered her with the blanket.  
He was just about to head up the stairs and go to bed when a voice behind him stopped him. A new female voice said "Where the hay am I?"

 **I dont own My little pony.**


	4. Applejack

David turned around very slowly, his biggest thought being 'can't I just go to bed!' He glanced at the girl that had woken up. She had a cowboy hat on her head, freckles on her face, blonde hair, and…a tattoo of 3 apples on both side of her hips. Why the hell would you get a tattoo of 3 red apples? David wondered to himself. And how the hell does she still have the cowboy hat on her head? And why is she the same size (give or take a couple centimeters) as the other two? But even with all these questions a few others going thru his head he managed to catch the surprised look from the blonde haired girl as she looked down at herself.

"What in tarnation?" She said aloud as she glanced down at herself and then glanced around the room until her eyes fell on the sleeping Twilight Sparkle and the sleep-drooling Rainbow Dash. David watched as her face changed from surprised to relieved as she saw her friends. Then she caught sight of David and her gaze changed from relieved to suspicious. "Who the hay are you?" She said as walked over to  
David with eyes narrowed.

David returned the narrowed eyes with a glare. "It doesn't matter who I am. All the matters is that you're in MY house. And that I saved you and your friends there." David said nodding towards the sleeping girls. And with that said David turned around and was about to head up the stairs when he was grabbed by the shoulder and yanked all the way around, and stopped when he was face to face with the blond girl who was now giving him a glare.

"I asked who the hay you were." She said anger obviously evident in her voice. She wasn't going to let this guy be a jerk to her. After all she was sure she could take him easily. "So you had better answer partner…or ill buck you right upside the head." But after she had made that threat she realized that she couldn't buck him now, not with this weird body. "Why the hay am I not in my pony body?"

David grabbed her hand and roughly pulled it off him. "For one, don't fucking touch me. For two, if you threaten me again I will kick your ass out of my house. As for who I am, my names David. Who the hell are you?" David gave her another glare which was quickly returned. Man what a blonde bitch. David thought to himself. I'll definitely be having more trouble with her.

"My names Applejack." Applejack said giving David a death glare. I aint gonna loose my temper over some ugly, jerk like him. She thought to herself. Doesn't mean when I find out how to buck again, that I wont buck him in the head.

"Get some clothes from that box." David said pointing to the large box of clothes. He was about to walk up the stairs when he remembered she probably, just like the others, didn't know how to put on the clothes. Damn.

"How the hay do I wear these?" Applejack asked as she pulled a skirt and a T-shirt out of the box. Then she frowned. "Do you have anything that doesn't look so…frou-frou?" (I think that's how you spell it XD)

"What you got is what's in there." David said. He frowned as he saw the look she gave the clothes and sighed. Don't do it, don't do it. "Applejack I've got some pants up in my room. I think they might be more your style." Damn it I did it.

"Thanks sugarcube." Applejack said to David as she followed him up the stairs into his room. Maybe he isn't such a jerk. She thought to herself with a small smile and a quick yawn.

"Here" David said as he handed her a pair of black cargo pants and a matching black T-shirt. He helped her put them on before it finally hit him that she didn't have underwear on. Well…David thought to himself as he watched her sit on his bed. I guess I won't be wearing those again.

"Thanks sugarcube…I'm going to go to sleep now." Applejack said laying half on David's bed and half on the floor. (her legs were still on the ground.)

What the hell? Did she just fall asleep on my bed? David thought to himself with a soft growl. Ok that's it buddy your getting the hell off. David thought as he reached over to grab Applejack and yank her off his bed. But for some reason he didn't, instead he grabbed her legs and put them on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Why not? David thought with a sigh. I won't be getting sleep with these damn girls here anyways.

With another sigh he walked back down the stairs. Then proceeded to walk around the sleeping and unconscious girls so he could get into the kitchen where he took a energy drink out of the fridge. He had just opened it when he glanced up to see… a pink haired girl staring at him.


	5. Pinkie Pie part 1

If David had taken a drink of his energy drink he would have done a spit take when he caught sight of this pink haired girl, her crazy hair and huge smile taking him off guard, her blue eyes beaming with energy and unsuppressed happiness. She ran at him and pressed herself right up against him and shouted:

"Hi! My names Pinkie Pie! What's yours? Ooo that looks tasty can I have some? What's your name? Do you like pickles? I love pickles! And kumquats and mmphhgle." Her voice finally being suppressed as David covered her mouth with one hand so he could try to decipher what it is she said.

With a quick glare that didn't dampen Pinkie Pies spirit one bit, David said "My names David you annoying pink haired girl, this is a energy drink, no you can't have any." With that he cautiously pulled his hand away, still giving the glare to the pink haired girl.

"Hiii David! Do you mmfgh" not wasting a second for the next onslaught of jabber, David quickly covered up Pinkie pie's mouth again. Sighing gently as he realized she was still trying to talk David took his hand away and braced himself. "-so I said waffles with muffins on the inside sounds delicious. Oooh do you want to play with me?" Pinkie Pie stared up at David her smile still as large as could be.

With a long sigh David said "why not? I don't have anything else to loose."

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down, or jumped rather, smiling up at David.

"Let's play hide and go seek, ill hide!" with that she disappeared in a cloud of dust.

David just stared at the location she was just at. How did she…never mind, I don't even want to know, well I do but…ughh.

"Come find me David!" Pinkie Pie shouted from somewhere in the house. "Hehe bet you can't find me!"

Following the sound of her voice and giving a good guess, he decided to check upstairs first. There were several places to look, his bedroom and his bathroom and-he cut off his thinking as he heard a giggle come from the bathroom. He mentally facepalmed wondering how it is she thought she could play hide and seek if she gave herself away so easily. Then he began to wonder why he decided to play hide and seek anyways. Ignoring these thoughts he glanced around the bathroom, there were only a couple places she could be hiding at, in the shower that had the curtain closed, in the large cupboard to his left, or possibly underneath the sink, doubtful but it was possible.

"Hehe" Pinkie Pie giggled.

David immediately pinpointed her location as in the shower. Quickly sliding the shower curtains open, he found her in there with the shower on, how he had not been able to hear it he had no clue. But as soon as she saw him, she let out a screech, which was understandable seeing as she was in the shower, quickly shutting the shower curtains David let out a sorry and quickly backed out of the bathroom closing the door, his face flushed.

Until it hit him, why am I embarrassed? This is MY house. What the hell is she doing in the shower anyway! We were playing hide and go seek. With a growl deep in his throat, David threw open the door shouting "Pinkie Pie!" he didn't get a reply back.

He yanked open the shower curtain, hoping she would be in there so he could quit this stupid game. But to his surprise she wasn't in there, and to his even greater surprise, despite the shower being on the curtains and tub were not wet in the least.

"What…the…fu-" he cut off as a giggle was heard behind him, turning around, he just managed to see Pinkie Pie's balloon cutie mark.

Shaking his head out of his surprise he took off after her, wondering why she had balloon tattoo for. He heard her running down the stairs, so he decided to look over the side of the railing hoping to see her, when he couldn't he leaned over a bit more.

"DAVIIID" Pinkie Pie shouted behind surprising David enough that he fell over the side.

As the ground began to come up to him, his only thought was, god damn it Pinkie Pie. Then the world turned to black as his head hit the ground.

 **Ok, like I said I would I have updated the next part of my story. Hope you guys enjoy it. :D**

 **Brohoofs for all.**

.


	6. Pinkie Pie part 2

.When David regained consciousness the first thing he realized is that someone had been nice enough to wrap a bandage around his head, and he had a blanket set over him. He groaned as a severe headache began to make itself known. Doing his best to ignore it he got up and looked around for the pink one that had done this to him.

"I hurt him so bad…" Pinkie Pie said farther away from David then he thought she would be. With a quick guess, he decided she was upstairs. He heard a loud sniffle, and the sound of someone blowing there nose.

Aw shit, what happened to Pinkie Pie? David wondered as he hurriedly got up, if anyone had hurt her they would be answering to him. "Pinkie Pie?" he muttered out loud as he walked up the stairs, not even bothering to look and see if anyone else had woken up, or if Twilight Sparkle or Rainbow Dash had gotten up, or were looking at him from the couch. His mind was dead centered on Pinkie Pie and what had happened to her.

"David will hate me now." Pinkie sobbed as she put her head in her hands. "I hurt him, he will never want to party with me now, he won't want to be my friend."

"Pinkie that's not true." David surprised Pinkie Pie, she turned around and he had to admit he felt like someone had punched him in the gut just by the sight of her. Her normally bubbly, happy blue eyes were now a icier sadder blue, her normally bubble gum hair was now straight, her smile which he would've sworn would never go away, was now gone replaced with a terribly sad frown. "I could never hate you, it's not possible, you're too good of a person to hate. Your to nice and too happy to hate."

David reached down and lifted her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She cried gently into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry David. If I hadn't surprised you, you wouldn't be hurt now. It's all my fault."

"Pinkie Pie…shut up. It's not your fault, it was bound to happen." David pushed her away enough so he could look her in the eye. "I don't hate you, I'm not mad at you, and if you want to have a party, we can go get the stuff for it tomorrow."

"You have to pinkie promise that you aren't mad." Pinkie Pie said, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. Seeing the confused look David gave her, she showed him how to pinkie promise.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." David said, "I pinkie promise I'm not mad, that I will help with party (gotta go to the store anyway), and I will never hate you."

David watched Pinkie Pie's reaction, she closed her eyes, and suddenly began giggling louder and a huge poof was heard and her hair puffed back out, her smile returned, and the glow of happiness in her eyes returned. She jump hugged David giggling loudly as he returned the hug.

"Never be like that again Pinkie Pie, you scared me." David said staring into her bright blue eyes, letting out a long sigh, and gave her a small smile.

"I won't! I pinkie promise!" Pinkie said giggling as she bounced around the upper stairs.

"OK, Pinkie Pie?"

"Yes David?"

"Can we get some clothes on you now?"

"….hehe you will have to catch me first!" Pinkie Pie ran down the stairs, giggling loudly and happily.

"Pinkie Pie!" David shouted playfully, chuckling despite himself, thinking to himself, damn it Pinkie Pie. "Get back

here!"


	7. Rarity part 1

After finally catching Pinkie Pie, and managing to get the clothes on her, (she settled wearing all pink, pink dress, pink bra, pink panties), David grimaced as he sat down, his back laying against the couch. He was more tired than he wanted to admit, Pinkie Pie took a lot out of him. As he thought about her he glanced around, trying to figure out where she had ran off to, he swore she was right beside him only a minute ago. Whatever, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, she will get the idea to go to sleep once she sees me resting.

"David, are you going to sleep!?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed rather then asked, as she stood in front of him, pouting because she wouldn't be able to play with her new friend. "If you go to sleep we won't be able to play tag anymore!" She pouted when he didn't answer, and then yawned as she finally admitted she was pretty tired to. She snuggled hard into David, ignoring the quick breath of surprise he made, and settled with her head under his chin, and her body pressed against his.

"Pinkie Pie I'm going to give you 3 seconds to get off me and then I'm-" he cut off as she let out a cute little snore. Sighing loudly he glared down at the sleeping girl. Curse you Pinkie Pie, he thought to himself angrily, if I wasn't so damned tired your bed would be the damn wall. Then, hating himself as he did it, he rested his head atop hers and went to sleep.

David felt like he hadn't slept for much more then ten minutes, when felt some sort of clothing covering his head. "What the hell?" he muttered groggily as he yanked whatever piece of clothing was keeping him from seeing, it was a pair of pink panties. He yanked over to Pinkie Pie half expecting to see her completely naked, but was glad when he saw that she was fully clothed. Gently shoving Pinkie Pie off of him, David got up with a slight grimace as his back popped.

"Too tacky, not my style, doesn't match my hair."

David glanced over to where the voice was coming from to see a young lady, bent over in the clothes, randomly throwing them out, as he stared in surprise at her a white shirt was flung his way. Decided he had enough, David did what any male would do in this situation, or what he believed any male would do, he grabbed the lady by her hair and yanked her up angrily.

"What the hell do-" he cut off as the same girl slapped his hand away, giving him a glare, and making sure her hair was just as she wanted it to be she said "Keep your dirty hands off me you ruffian, that is no way to treat a lady." David was too shocked to speak, or rather looked that way, he was doing his best not to just knock this irritating lady's teeth into the back of her head. The lady had purple hair, no clothes on, and diamonds on either side of her hips, which (as much as he hated to admit it) were rather curvy.

"You had better watch it pal, I saved you life, doesn't mean I have to keep you in my fucking house." When he cursed she looked as though he had slapped her in the face, the shocked expression once again surprised him, and he made sure to make a mental note to use that again later. She didn't say anything so he decided to find out just what it was she thought she was doing. "Why are you throwing all these clothes around?" he asked trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. Once again she looked shocked as she glanced around.

"I was merely trying to find something suitable to where, but everything in this box is just…ugly." She shook her head as if just thinking about the clothes made her sick.

David really didn't want to argue with this annoying purple haired female, so he just randomly yanked out a dress, which was purple with black stripes and shoved it at her. "Put this on. Problem solved."

"I won't wear this." She said shaking her head. "The dress I wear has to be sparkly, match my hair, and match my style." She grimaced at the dress.

David glared at her. "Put the stupid dress on, it doesn't have to match every damn thing you know? Not everything in life is fricking perfect."

She glared back. "I won't be putting this dress on and that's final." Her last word hit a higher note, which David had to do his best not to cover his ears because it irritated him so bad, in fact he had to do his best not to cover his ears this whole entire time he was talking to her because of her annoying voice.

"Fine. Either you put on that dress, or I'm going to kick your ass out of my house." He said, deciding an ultimatum would be the best thing to do in this situation." He walked towards her, forcing her to back up until she was right and front of his front door, and reaching around her he opened the door.

"Now then," he said ignoring the daggery glare she gave him "are you going to put on the stupid dress or are you going?"

She continued to glare at him, then after a full minute said "I will not put on this atrocity of a dress." David nodded at her as he glanced behind her, watching the rain fall down, he let out a little sigh as he realized what he had to do.

"What's your name?" he asked calmly.

"It's Rarity." She said giving him a strange look, obviously this wasn't how she thought this would go.

"Well Rarity…holy crap look at that pretty dress!" He exclaimed, pointing behind her excitedly. He was going to hate himself later for this he knew but for now he would enjoy it. He couldn't help but feel an evil grin come on his face as she turned around, glancing around excitily for this 'dress'. Then he kicked her hard in the butt and she fell straight into a large mud puddle. Rarity…he thought to himself, shaking, a rare little bitch maybe.

"How dare you! You cant expec-" but before she could get anymore out he closed the door on her.


	8. Sorry

Sorry about the editing errors, its been a while since i glanced at this story, hope you still enjoy


End file.
